


Dusk to Dawn

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, I'm not tagging the robe warriors cause that ship sucks, I've made like 5 people cry and I regret nothing, Wow this one made me actually sad, but... becky with that ring on her finger just kills me, yeah so this is real sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Becky and Charlotte say goodbye one last time.





	1. Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> I really think the Song of the Fic should be listened to WHILE reading, but I mean you don't HAVE to.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Sundown by Jimmy Eat World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU5pFwqioJg)  
>  _Good, goodbye_  
>  _I'll be fine_  
>  _Good, goodbye_  
>  _Good, goodnight_

“So. Bobby huh? Pretty glorious.” 

Becky’s eyebrows barely wiggled. She wanted, so badly, to pretend she was excited about this angle. After all, Charlotte and her were just history now right? Just a forgotten star in the sky. Despite how well they clicked together since reuniting on Smackdown Live, they never got back together. Despite sharing hotel rooms and being road buddies and work out buddies and Charlotte jumping into Becky’s bed whenever she had a nightmare...

No. They were friends. And Becky needed to respect that. Besides, Becky was being moved to Raw come Monday. Tea Time was officially over.

“Hah. Yeah. I mean he’s kinda cute I guess. He’s no Braun.”

The girls shared a genuine giggle. Braun and Alexa was the weirdest thing this side of… well, Charlotte and Bobby.

“I still think I could take Braundo Strongman in a fight.”

Charlotte smiled her perfect, heart-flutter-inducing smile. Becky coughed to mask her hard swallow. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Becky studied her face for a long second; She always would be.

“Guess you’ll get your chance now, eh? I expect to see you with that Universal title by SummerSlam.”

Becky forced a smile despite her eyes beginning to sting at the corners. She looked down and wrung her hands together. It was hard for either of them to look at the other. The silence was heavy and Charlotte was getting anxious.

“So, Luke then?” She asked in a small voice, focusing on the corner of the room instead of Becky.

Becky chewed on her lip and played with the ring on her finger. She loved Luke. She did. Really. He was honestly a great guy, at least. She finally met Charlotte’s eyes. Charlotte moved her jaw, trying to lock out any emotions bubbling to the surface. Becky continued to chew on her lip.

“Heh. Yeah. It’s… exciting. I’m excited.”

“That’s great Becks. Uh, Becky.”

“Hey, listen, I’m… I’m gonna miss you Charlie. Charlotte… I’m gonna miss you Charlotte.”

Charlotte half-assed a smile and nodded. How could she possibly put into words how her entire soul was disintegrating inside of her. She’d missed her chance; the ring on Becky’s finger didn’t come from Charlotte. She could feel it in her gut; this was goodbye.

“I’ll miss you too. No one else around here is as good at puns.”

“At least you’ll have Glow and Jimmy. And, uh, Bobby.”

“Yeah. Bobby.”

Both women forced another laugh.

“Hey uh, I better go make sure Daniel doesn’t need anything from me before I go. See you around?”

Becky’s muscles strained within her to lift her pinky to invite Charlotte’s touch. But she couldn’t. Charlotte stood frozen with a lump in her throat.

“Yeah. See you around.”

Becky walked towards the door and stopped when she put her hand on the frame. She turned around with half a smile and her tears spilling over. She bowed, one hand pulled in front of her body.

“Long live the Queen.”

Charlotte’s giggle gave way to a sob the second the door slammed shut. Becky had all but sprinted down the hall; she needed to get out. Away from Charlotte, away from Smackdown Live, away from missed chances and a still mending heart. Away into the night.

“Goodbye my King.”


	2. Tuesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Becky moved to Raw and got engaged to Luke. So what does she want with Charlotte at 3 am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean for this to be a multi chapter thing, but Sundown made so many people cry that I had to give a happy follow up.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Tuesday Morning by Michelle Branch  
>  _Please don't drive me home tonight_  
>  _'cause I don't want to feel alone_  
>  _Tuesday morning_  
>  _In the dark_  
>  _We were finding out_  
>  _Who we are_

Nothing was right anymore. Charlotte’s title was resting safely in the hands of The Empress herself. Charlotte’s angle with Bobby was gone, leaving her floating in the middle of the same tag purgatory Naomi and Becky found themselves in months prior. Most importantly, and most deflating, was the fact that Becky was gone. Gone from being her travel partner, gone from being her workout buddy, gone from being her late-night-shopping-buddy-because-she-had-another-bad-dream. Becky was gone; She was with someone else now.

The Queen had sunk about as far as she could go. She had stopped eating more than two granola bars a day; had stopped socializing. She rode with AJ out of convenience; he was a quiet man who rarely talked in the car if it wasn’t to ask if she was hungry or if she “needed to take a leak”.

Mondays were the hardest. She found it was one of her most frequent days off, so she sat in her hotel room and blankly watched Raw. And every week, almost without fail, the opening notes of Celtic Invasion would hit and Charlotte would physically recoil into her headboard. She never meant to, of course. And oddly enough, the skin on her pinkie itched more and more with every passing Tuesday. Not that she’d acknowledge anything was different.

And she realized, through the weeks and months that followed, that without Becky she had little reason to take care of herself. Who was Charlotte Flair without her guardian angel? And what did it really matter anyway? She was already the first woman grand slam champion and she was a two-time hall of famers’ daughter. She didn’t have to do anything more than survive her days for the WWE to take care of her. And yet, surviving was the hardest part.

She sank low, and lower still. She’d sooner shell out the money for a single hotel room than try to quiet her nightly whimpers. Charlotte knew herself well enough to know she was far from a quiet crier. Somehow the dark was easier when she could press her eyes shut tightly and not have to explain herself. People had long since stopped asking what was wrong. As if they didn’t know. As if she would ever say the words anyway.

By the time Charlotte uncurled herself from the pillow she clutched, as if it was going to keep her from drowning, it was always Tuesday morning. The time bled together. It didn’t truly matter anymore with Becky gone, did it?

They always wanted the talent to be at the arena early so they could make last minute adjustments if need be for sicknesses and day-to-day injuries. For six months now, Charlotte had shown up for check-in looking like she’d been pulled through a keyhole. She’d try to ignore the stares, the ‘oh poor Charlotte’ glances that she’d get from everyone.

Yet another week had gone by. Charlotte stared blankly at the ceiling; maybe if she fell asleep soon she could get five hours in. That would be at least two more than usual. Her room phone rang and Charlotte almost felt what was remaining of her soul leave her body. Had she had the claws, she would have stuck to the ceiling. She eyed the phone cautiously as if it was going to explain itself.

“Uh. Hello?”

“Miss Charlie?”

Charlotte winced at the name. She never thought she’d hear anyone use it again.

“Uh. Yeah. Why are you calling me at three o'clock in the morning?”

“Well there’s a guest here to see you. She’s insistent that she knows you. She did know the proper name so we figured we’d at least give you a call an-”

Charlotte swallowed hard. “Send her.”

She didn’t wait to hear what the receptionist had to say. There was only one person who could know her hotel name, right? What are the chances it was some crazy fan coming to stalk her in the wee hours of the morning? Even still, Charlotte had an iron pipe that Uncle Arn had gifted to her all those years ago. Her heart was thudding in her ears; what if she had made a mistake and was about to get murdered?

After an eternity, the knock came. Charlotte’s blood froze her in place. She tried to will her muscles to move, after all she could hold her own against some nobody right? The person knocked at the door again.

“Charlotte please.”

She’d know that voice anywhere. Immediately she was to her feet and ripping the door open.

“Becky?”

Becky smirked awkwardly. “Uh, good morning?”

“What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I know it’s late enough that you should have never answered the phone.”

Charlotte pursed her lips.

“What do you want, Rebecca?”

“To talk.”

“Isn’t it a little late for that?”

 

Becky closed her eyes. “Charlie. Please.”

Charlotte flared her nostrils with disdain, trying to regain the breath in her lungs without calling attention to it. Wordlessly, she moved to the side and Becky made her way in.

“What do you need, Becky? I have work in the morning.”

Becky sat herself on the edge of Charlotte’s bed. “I miss you.”

Charlotte went from confused to sad to angry in the time span of four seconds.

“And you decided that was enough to come and bother me?”

Becky chewed on her lip and wrung her hands together. Even in the dim hotel light, Charlotte realized something was off.

“Where’s, uh… where’s the ring?” She whispered, trying to pretend she didn’t care.

“That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Charlotte crossed her arms and waited; Becky never took her eyes from the floor.

“I made a mistake, okay? Luke is great and amazing and whatever but I never should have given up on you. When I close my eyes you’re all I see. When I dream you’re all I hear. And I know it’s been a lifetime but jesus Charlotte I just want another chance at this. I can’t quit you. I don’t know how.”

“I… I’m not who you remember. I’m a mess. Worse than I’ve ever been.”

“I’ll take care of you.”

“But that’s rotten work.” Charlotte had a way of combining her downtrodden faces with an air of self-hatred and kicked-puppy-betrayal without ever realizing. 

“Not to me. Not if it’s you.”

Charlotte tried to contain her tears; there was no way this was real. Just another dream from the ether to make her miserable. There was no way Becky was here. And there was no way anyone, especially Becky, would want to take care of her. She was a lost cause, after all. She was lower than low, and not even Becky could make it better.

“Charlotte.”

Charlotte kept her eyes on the ground. If she looked up, then she would see that she was dreaming and be crushed. She would wake up with another hotel pillow clutched in her arms. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be.

“ _Charlotte._ ”

Charlotte shook her head. There was no way. She need to keep her composure.

“Charlie. Your face has the subtlety of an air raid siren when you’re upset. Look at me.”

Charlotte clenched her jaw to keep her tears at bay and looked Becky in the eyes. She was there in her hotel room, she was REAL.

“Becky…” She choked out.

Becky smiled and used her thumb to wipe away the rouge tear streaming down Charlotte’s face.

“I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go. Give me another chance?”

Charlotte collapsed into Becky, her body conforming as her sobs ripped through her. She couldn’t find the words trapped in her throat as she still wasn’t sure this wasn’t a dream. Becky’s skin still felt and smelled the same, a comfort that Charlotte had grown too used to before it was torn away from her.

“B-b-Becky I-”

Charlotte could barely stutter out her sentence before Becky raised a finger to her lips.

“I’m here. And I’m not ever gonna make that mistake again. I love you. And I always will.”

“You’re real.”

“Of course. C’mere.”

Becky led Charlotte towards the bed and laid down over the comforter with her. Charlotte clung, as if her entire reality rested on Becky’s boulder shoulders, and cried all of the tears she’d been ignoring. Her sobs clawed from deep within her. Charlotte felt whole again, even if Becky was only there as a courtesy. She cried for god-knows-how-long, Becky stroking her hair and back the entire time.

“You’re still real…” Charlotte mumbled into Becky’s stomach, seemingly hours after she started crying.

“What, you thought I’d melt with your tears? Not the first time you’ve cried on me, Charlotte Flair.”

Charlotte gently ran her fingers across Becky’s tummy; even with the shirt there, she knew she could never imagine those abs to perfection.

“But… are you sure? That you want to me with a mess like me...”

Becky sat up straight in the bed and pulled Charlotte up with her. The whites of her eyes were tinted red. She cupped her hands around Charlotte’s cheeks.

“I’ve agonized over you for months. Years, if we’re being honest. I couldn’t imagine watching the sun rise with anyone else. I mean, fuck, you’re the sun that makes my world turn. I’ve been keeping to myself on Raw, partially because their writing staff sucks, but partially because I miss you. I don’t want to… no, I _can’t_ keep going through this shitty world without you. I made the biggest mistake of my life thinking I could marry someone else, no matter how great of a human he is. And luckily… luckily I realized it in time. And I just… fuck Charlie.”

Charlotte pulled herself from Becky’s side, finally examining her ex-girlfriend’s face. She had the same sweet eyes she fell in love with all those years ago. Her face still crunched and her lips still pouted the same; awkwardly and to the side almost as if she were a puppy somehow. Charlotte reached up and ran her finger tips along Becky’s face; those same cheekbones. Maybe it wasn’t a dream.

“Rebecca Quin, I never want to be without you again.”

Becky smirked. “I only want to do it with Flair.”

“Only if I inspire your fire.”

Becky pressed her forehead to Charlotte’s. “You inspire me every day. To keep fighting for what I love.”

Charlotte pressed her palms against Becky’s face. “Lord god if you’re fake I need to know now because I won’t recover.”

Becky grabbed Charlotte’s hand and planted a kiss square in her palm, then kissed her gently on her lips. “I’m real. And it’s morning.”

Under the heavy hotel curtains, the light blue glow of daylight started to peek through. Charlotte sighed and rested her head on Becky’s chest.

“Well, my Tuesday night might suck. But at least I get to spend my Tuesday morning with you.”

“My morning is your morning, and you’re going to get them all. I’ve already talked to Hunter and Shane. Next week I’m going to go rogue and just beat the hell out of everyone and get fired. Then show up on Smackdown as an official return to the blue brand.”

“You… what?”

Becky smiled her perfect, heart-flutter-inducing smile as Charlotte sat up to swoon at her. How on earth could a woman so amazing want to be with a mess like her?

“I’m coming home.”

Every emotion stirred in Charlotte’s chest. Without a second thought she pressed her lips to Becky’s. At first awkwardly. After a short moment and a deep giggle, their lips remembered each other the way the stars remember their place in the sky. It was as if they never were seperated. Feeling the corners of Becky’s lips curl beneath her own made Charlotte dizzy with emotion.

“Getting a little too… fired up, Charlie?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I love you, you big punny idiot.”

“I love you too, you tall jerkass peacock.”

Charlotte curled her head on Becky’s chest and swooned again. She might not have her title, but this Queen was nothing without her King.


End file.
